Ice cold trueness
by Sureves96
Summary: Oneshots of Vampire!sherlock - with maaanny johnlock!. Comment plz if you want a story to continue ;) R
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo everyone :D after my story "the black servant" I decided to do a new experiment while I have a little writers block at my other story :P

This is a Vampire!sherlock story and I know it's not original and the grammar is gruesome Dx but I hope you'll give it a try ;D and give me a review ^-^

Chapter 1 White World, red blood, Blue Lips

Snowflakes were dancing in the wind and let the world look like it was dipped in sugar. Time stood still. No sound could be heard as the creature flitted between the large trees. He was starving and searching for his next hunger was killing him! The last meal was too long ago and he know if he would wait just a little longer he would be a time bomb. His thoughts were clear but clouds could come fast. The brawl of a waterfall was letting the ground vibrate and the vampire was still heading forward the water in hope to find there some lost humans who wanted to see the beauty of the falling, ice cold water. Suddenly a scream brook the silence, not loud enough for humans ears but enough for his sharp senses, and the vampire sprinted toward the Brink. His bare feeds didn't really touched the snowy ground and the trees were swishing By. Just a second and he was there.

Senses on edge he scanned the area for any living signs and found two. Two male, middle aged, humans there in the water. There pulses were low and he know they would be dead in some minutes, even without his help. He doesn't hesitate and jump in the icy water. The coldness was no problem for him and so he swam towards the weaker one of them. He was older then the other with a beard and a tall figure. It seems like his brain was already dead and only his heard was still working. The vampire doesn't think about taking the man to the brink, he was too hungry, and so he took him right there in the ice blue water. His sharp teeth sinked in the slightly blue skin and eagerly he sucked the warm blood out of the mans man didn't even doesn't took long and after some seconds the vampire couldn't hear the beat of the mans heart anymore. He was dead. Slowly he let the corpse tribe away and looked for the other one.

Surprisingly he found him near the brink, ice crystals building in his dark brown hair and lips deep blue but alive. He wasn't conscious and the d-dump of his beating heart was low and silent but he was alive. Not as hungry as before he took the time to look in the brain of this man. He doesn't knew why but something on this human drew his attention and that didn't happened often. Slowly he passed the mind barrier, weak but surprisingly still there, and what he found would let his breathe stop if he still had some. This mind was Beautiful ! The ways of his thoughts, the thqings he saw... It was rarely the brain of a normal human and he couldn't take his eyes of the face of this guy. He couldn't let this man die. It would be a waste, and it would mean to lost the only thing which drew attention to him in nearly 200 years! He doesn't has long to decide and so the vampire did the only thing he could do at the moment. He sinked his teethes in the vein on the neck and gulped the warm liquid. Oh,It was delicious! He coudn't remember any meal which tasted so good in a very long time! His ears were focused on the slowly heart beat, so he could stop at the best moment. There it was! The d-dump was so tiny now that he couldn't really hear it. Fast he bite in his own wrist and let the blood flow in the mans mouth. red on white. Slowly the tongue licked the red liquid, tasting the flavor,getting faster, gulping down - realizing how good it tasted. The body beneath him cringed and he could hear the men wincing. Good. The poison was getting trough his system.

The vampire withdraw his wrist and stood up, carefully carrying the wincing body,he must get him to a save place where no one could find them, could disturb them. He doesn't know how long it would take the man to learn how to control his new self but it was clearly forbidden to do anything which could reveal their identity.A single murder was okay as long as no one would think of vampires when he would find the corp. the creature was running now, nearly flying threw the woods, the wight of the body was nothing for him. A single glance on the mans face let him know how his status was. He was now in the beginning of the change. His body was still wimping and he knew from self experience that it was hard. Your body was feeling like it was burning and later it would be feeling like it was covered in ice. Nothing, really nothing, he knew was as hard as the changing. The blood on the neck of the unknown man was beginning to ice and he noticed that his own wrist was healed. It was a beautiful sight. Brown hair, white skin and then the marvelous brown-red of the blood. Instinctively he licked his lips, remembering the awesome taste of his meal. Snowflakes were falling around them, making a tunnel, desperating them from the rest of the world. It was only him and his new friend in his arms and something let him feel like a great time was lying forward big, something new and somethig really, really fun.

Chapter 2 preview

R.I.P. to the world you used to see

Sherlock Holmes felt surprisingly marvelous. The last hours, or days - he had lost his feeling for time long ago - were the worst of his life. He had tried to open his eyes but it haven't worked,so he had screamed,screamed in agony, for help, for the pain to stop, for something. But nobody answered and the pain didn't stopped. And after a time his screams stopped to. Now the pain was fading away and he felt better, different. His thoughts were clear and didn't understand it, they felt different. Sharper. What has happened? There were pictures. He was on the balcony, with dr. Moriaty and then Johns look when he had realized what Sherlock was about to do. The fall. Snow whirling around Them, James screams when they were falling towards the water. Ice cold water, feeling like He were running in a wall. My brothers breathing apparatus helping me to survive coldness. He was getting weaker. His shoulder was hurting. Black roses forming in front of his eyes. He couldn't swim any more, his legs were so heavy. A last try to get to the brink out of the the water. And then nothing but blackness.

how'd you find it? Please leave a review and sorry for the many faults ...

Thanks for reading :*


	2. Chapter 2

So here his another oneshot - one I am more proud of :) I'm sorry for the last one, it was horrible Dx I hope this one is better!

No beta :( so pls be gentle!

_Watson confronts Holmes _

Sherlock knew it at the moment Watson came into the room. There was something different in his smell and his body language spoke for itself. Sherlock had seen this coming for a long time. Not that he didn't tried to prevent it. He tried not to do deviant things, but even if he did sometimes his cases forced him to act fast. At first John has overseen them, the times sherlock did something humans could not. But with the time he collected such moments Like a old man his stamps. He was eager to see knew tricks, new inhuman acts. And then he grew suspicious. Sherlock saw it and did nothing. Back then he told himself that John would forget it soon enough. But John didn't. And sherlock knew now why he didn't did anything to stop him. He _wanted_ John to know. He didn't want to hide anymore, no matter how Watson would react he wouldn't stop him. If it was John sherlock didn't care if he died as long ad it was trough his hands. His warm brown eyes was the last thing he wanted to see on this world.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Watson called his name and he put the violin down on which he had played as John has entered the room. "What's up Watson? Anything new?" "Nothing what would be interesting. ms. Hudson Has complained about your violin play again…" "That old nanny! She wouldn't recognize art when it would be in front of her!" Sherlock grumbled "…Yes sure. Holmes, uhm, I wanted to speak to you about something very special to me, but I don't know how to formulate it, you know…" There, there it was. Now everything would come to surface. "oh come on Watson. Just out with it!" Sherlock was calm. He knew that John would maybe hate him after that or kill him but well, he supposed you could call it the calmness before a storm.

_Alternate ending 1_

"Okay, I'll will come straight to the point." Watson said and took a deep breath "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Silence. We'll that was something the great Sherlock Holmes hasn't suspected. "Uhm sherlock? Could I have an answer please? I know that's silly and … What did I thought?! Of course you wouldn't want to! Ah I'm so silly! I should have knew that you're straight!" "Watson…" "The big sherlock holmes and a man! what a awful thought! But well I think the hope dies last and I -" "Watson! Could you please stop running through my room and listen?" Watson stopped like he had hit a wall. "Better…. I'd love to go on a date with you." Sherlock answered and Watson smiled happily as all his sorrows had fallen from his shoulders. (And they lived happily ever after, bla bla bla)

_Alternate ending 2_

"I will come straight to the point, as you wish." Watson continued with and cleared his throat " so, What are you?" … "What do you mean with "what are you?"?" "Oh Holmes don't play that game with me, you know very well what I mean or have your drugs let you forget the English language?" "Of course not. May I ask how you got the idea of me being something other then… Then you?" Sherlock asked, wanting to Watson declare "Observation. I think it begun when you jumped of that big house and landed in the Hudson River without even being out of breath, after that I … Observed you." "Ah - and did you see something interesting?" Sherlock asked, knowing the answer "it was more of what I _haven't_ see. You never laugh, if you smile your lips don't part over your teeth or you look away." "Old habit of mine, what else?" "You don't eat, at least not when I am aware, and drinking ... Well only alcohol. But the thing is, I know you are only pretending if sleeping." "Please how could I live without sleep ?" "That you must answer me, but let me continue first. Your fast, strong and never out of breath but that wouldn't be odd enough for assume that you are something … Inhuman. Then there are those times in a month where you just disappear and when you're back your acting …strange. So all this facts are leaving me to one point. a disease. I don't know any illness with those indications so i Would normally would have looked away. but then i saw this article of inhuman beings and counted on on one together. The question is what. I did a bit of research and know comes my question, werewolf or vampire?" Watson ended and leaned forward, eager to hear the answer. Sherlock, who has listened the whole time, blinked one time and then laughed. His mouth wide open and his head flinging behind ( not sure how to sat that - den Knopf nach hinten werfen) so John had a perfect view at his mouth. And his tooth. Long, sharp tooth who where shining in the dim light of the room. "I suppose that means answer b." Watson meant dry.

"I should have known my brightness would rub of on you" sherlock meant, still laughing "very good! So, now that you know my little secret what are you planning to do? Kill me? Examine me?" Now it was Watsons turn to start laughing and sherlock Was surprised once more. "_Me_? Kill you? Please Holmes, why would I do that? I'm not even sure if I could do that! And well, examination would be very interesting but as long as you don't allow me to I wouldn't do that! Holmes, even if you are vampire you're still my friend" John declared "…As long as you answer me two more question. How do you feed and how did you become a vampire?" Holmes was silent for a moment, then he leaned forward and licked his lips "my dear Watson your always surprising me" he still chuckled a bit but got serious as he saw johns glare "okay okay. The first question is easy. I only feed from … Criminals, humans without a family or friend whom nobody would miss. And before you ask - no I don't kill them. I only suck a little amount of blood from 5-9 people each month. I'm not infecting them with my bite… That's a little bit difficult to explain and I would be grateful if we talk about that later. Now, to my changing …" Sherlock took his pipe and made himself confortable. this would took some. as he continued, his voice was loud in the quiet room "my story is not long. I would be in my mid 50 now, to be exact 56 years. I was 35 years old when it happened. Back then I was an idiot. I drunk so much that you couldn't count the bottles, and I could barely pay my butter and bread through bets and fights - I was a mess. Also I was a horrible big brother" "wait you were a big brother? But Mincroft is -" "my little brother" interrupted sherlock "he was only 17 years old and understandable not very fond of me. After our mother died I tried to take care of him but my father didn't let me. My father never liked me much … He tossed me out of the house, calling me a freak, because of my mind." Holmes didn't knew why he was telling all that John, after all he only wanted to know the changing. But it was a good feeling. For centuries he didn't talked to anyone about this. "But back to my brother." He continued " As I aid, he was 17 and an absolute goody-goody. He just finished his school and my father got him a little job at the ministry where he could study and learn from the big ones. He was popular too, the upcoming star of such young years. But because of his prominence he made himself quite some enemies too. I mostly took care of the small ones until he found out and told me He never wanted to see me again. After this I kept away from him. That means until I heard from one of my little criminal friends that there was someone really dangerous who got chartered from his biggest opponents. That was one year after our … Little dispute. He was a favorite for a real job at the ministry, but he was not the only one who wanted the Job. I, of course tried to find the "killer" to safe my brother, but back then I was no real detective. I had my mind yes, but no experience. It took me several days to find him and when I did he had already found my brother. I was prepared for a good ol' fight but what happened had knocked me out of surprise - literally. The man didn't want to punch or stab me - he jumped at and bite me. I had luck that it was a weak, unexperienced vampire or I would have been dead in seconds. Right in time I got my knife and stabbed him in the torso. I think a great amount of blood must have splashed out and I got something in my mouth, but I'm not sure. The wound healed in seconds and the vampire continued to suck my blood. I only know that I noticed that my brother had run off before everything turned black. The vampire had indeed killed me." Holmes took a little pause to lick his lips and noticed how dark it has become. The candles were nearly burned down and the sun was about to fall. Watson was still sitting there, waiting eager to hear the rest of the story. "When I woke up, I wasn't in my right mind. Everything was different - I was different. And not for the better I assure you - at least not at first. I was an animal. I … I murdered, John. I killed without any Regrets, i think i even liked it. The first time i saw myself in a mirrow i screamed, that was when i actually saw what would become of me if i would'nt come to my senses soon. an animal, without a mind only living to fill his thirst. you know im not always looking as gorgeous as now." Holmes meant with a smug grin on his face " you should see me after my monthly meals, when I am the strongest. Right now I'm wearing contactlinses and … anyways It took me more then a week to get back near enough to my old self so I could visit my brother and it was hard - so hard, not just to bite him and spill his wonderful red blood all over the floor. But i wanted to talk to him, I wanted to know what had happened there, as I didn't really remembered anything. So it happened that I was standing in the middle of the night before my fathers house. Luckily it was my brother who opened and even if he was frightened he let me in. We talked and he said that he loved me but did not wish any further contact with me. That was really hard for me, my own brother dumping me - again, but I could understand him so I bid him goodbye and wanted to go as my father stormed in. He had just returned from an meeting or something and as he heard me in his house he got mad. He jelled at me. Very loud. That was something my new senses couldn't stand. I … I just couldn't think anymore. The vampire got the upper hand and … I killed him. I would have killed my brother too if wouldn't I have fled. The last words of my brother were "you're a monster!" And his gaze at that moment followed me all the years long. But after that I tried to change. I travelled - different countries, different people all the same blood. It took me 7 years to gain control over my thirst and the help of another vampire. I met him in Paris and we became friends. He helped me a lot and for the first time I was enjoying my new life. But London was calling for me. It was and will ever be my home. So after 10 years absence I returned. I even actually made up with my brother. Since then there isn't much to tell. I travelled once more before I settled down here a few years ago. My brother came up with the idea of him being the elder brother and I, now under full control of myself, wanted company. And that's were you are coming in." Sherlock ended his story and stood up - walking to the window. He couldn't look into johns eyes right now. Even if he knew he was acting foolish, he didn't want John to see the emotion which he could not hide right now. All those reviling of his past had brought up some old memories. Pleasant or unpleasant he could not say. It took several moments before he regained control over himself again and when he looked back he saw that Watson had stood up too. Actually he was standing right behind him. "Are you thinking I am a monster John?" he asked using his friends forename. As a answer he felt two strong arms embracing him into a hug and he was too startled to pull away. He took a deep breath, his nose filling with the warm scent of John. He heard his heartbeat, a little bit faster then usually, and felt the blood rushing trough the veins. But it was okay. He won't touch John for he is his sacred place, his tower of strength, bastion of calm. He is johns and John is his. Watson is stroking his back while he holds Holmes carefully. "You're not a monster sherlock." He whispers barely loud enough for a human ear but for Holmes it vibrates though his whole body. That was the moment when he knew. He would be always there for John. Even if John didn't love him as he did, he would always take care of him, safe him. For he was johns and John was his.


End file.
